Rise of Jigoku
by Rakkhann
Summary: Naruto is banished and contains the Darkness inside him. His sister, Naruko, has the Kyubi inside her and is also banished. What happens when you have two people, both with demons inside them, become missing nin. Let's find out shall we. Rated M like everything else and pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**A/N: Naruto for the win, The Darkness for the win, let's combine both together and see what happens. I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

Someone was alone in a room, the room had wooden walks and a wooden floor. In the middle of the room someone sat on the floor, one leg extended in front of him another bent with the same arm draped over the knee. In that hand the person held a kunai and was twirling it around their finger. The darkness of the room made it so the man's face was unreadable but he was defiantly 18 years old.

"The dark, most fear it, others are indifferent to it but very few embrace darkness, I am one of the ones that do but not willingly," The man started, "you see when you first kill someone one of two things happen, you either sleep or you don't, in the world of shinobi killing is frequent but first kills still shake people up, my first kill well afterwards I had never slept better."

_Location: Valley of the End, 6 years ago_

Sasuke had left the village of Konoha. A rescue team was put together consisting of Choji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru Kiba's dog, Shikamaru, the unexpected addition of Lee, Naruto and Narutos sister Naruko. Yes that is right Naruto has a sister, twin sister to be exact. They were both born on the night of the Kyubi attack and Naruko had the demon sealed inside her. She grew up being hated by the village with only Naruto to help her through. Naruto had no skill in either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, much like Lee, and focused on weapon training. Eventually Naruto became so skilled in using a 180cm staff, known as a Bo, that he was as powerful as any ninja out there.

Anyway this team was assembled to bring Sasuke back and so far there were problems. Choji had to stay behind and fight one of the Sound Four whilst Neji, Kiba/Akamaru, Shikamaru and Lee had done the same leaving Naruto and his sister to fight Sasuke at the Valley of the End, where they were currently.

The fight had gone well until Sasukes Sharningan got more powerful and could predict both siblings' movements. That was when Narutos staff was broken into to two pieces, one being 30cm and the other being 150cm, putting him out of action with a follow up punch to the face. This left Naruko very angered which made her draw on the power of the Kyubi, making her stronger than Sasuke. Then after thinking Sasuke beaten he activated the second stage curse mark and that leaves us at the point we are at now.

"But I'm more special than you in the end," Sasuke said as he got out of the wall.

"Damn you," Naruko growled and charged.

However the charge was stopped by an unearthly scream, a scream coming from Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Came the shouts of surprise and concern from Sasuke and Naruko respectively.

Meanwhile Naruto was in a world of pain, something was awakening inside the boy something he has had since birth without knowing. You see when the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruko something else decided to seal itself in Naruto as to even the playing field. Something that even the Kyubi feared and now it was waking up.

To Naruto it felt like he would die at any moment but as quickly as it started it stopped. When Naruto looked around the first thing he saw was that the 150cm part of his Bo had transformed. It now had a skull on top with glowing purple eyes and the rest of the staff was made from some form of thorny branch. When Naruto picked it up the thorns parted for where his hands went to his surprise. He then strapped it to his back with the skulls eyes facing away from him.

The next thing Naruto noticed was also the first thing Sasuke and Naruko noticed, there were two tentacle appendages growing out of his back each one with a head on the end. That was when Naruto heard it, a voice that sounded like nails being dragged down a chalk board and demonic.

"**So Naruto, finally able to meet you hmmmmm?**" The voice said in his head.

"_Who the hell are you?_" Naruto shouted mentally.

"**I am the demon that lives inside you, I am the Darkness!**" The voice now identified as the Darkness said, "**Introductions aside how about we get to killing the raven haired one hmmmmm?"**

"_Why would I do that you son of a bitch,_" Naruto said.

"**Because of two reasons: 1 I can kill you any time I like and you don't control me, 2 that person has severely hurt your sister with a Chidori,**" The Darkness said.

Naruto then looked at his sister and noticed there was a hole in her shoulder where a Chidori would've gone. That was when Naruto lost it and the demon arms shot out at Sasuke.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto screamed as the arms reached Sasuke, grabbed him and threw him like a rag doll to the other end of the valley.

Then Sasuke got up and came face to face with Narukos fist that sent him across the valley wall.

When Sasuke recovered Naruto was standing in front of him with his hand out stretched and whispered, "Swarm," after which a cloud of green locusts attacked Sasuke, drained him of Chakra and made him go unconscious.

"Guess we got to take him back to Konoha now huh," Naruko said as she returned to normal.

"Yeah guess so," Naruto said as the arms receded into Narutos back.

That was when Kakashi appeared and looked at them. He saw Sasuke on the floor unconscious and Naruto and Naruko standing there, bleeding, but not in any serious harm.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Good job you two mission accomplished now please come back to Konoha, and I'll carry Sasuke."

"Thanks Sensei," The siblings said as they darted off whilst Kakashi picked Sasuke up. Then preceded to go after the siblings and go home.

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter of my Naruto Fanfiction. So I now have to manage three stories goody, but there will be an update to **_**The Zanpakto of Sanctuary**_** soon, just had a bit of trouble deciding on how to move forward with the story. Also what do you think of Naruto having the Darkness and his sister having Kyubi? Leave reviews telling me what you thought or what you expect to happen. Sov out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Banishment!

**A/N: Second chapter and this is the first story I have written to go into a community so tis will be second priority once I figure out how to advance in TZoS (The Zanpakto of Sanctuary). I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

Naruto was once again in that room with the Kunai being twirled around his finger, with his face and clothes still covered in shadows.

"When the Darkness awakens many go insane within a few months due to the Darkness constantly telling them to kill, I was lucky and survived but that's when you realize just how lucky those that don't survive the first few months are," Naruto finished the last part whilst shaking his head, "those that don't go insane now have to listen to the Darkness for the rest of their mortal lives with a resistance to the insanity driving you always towards the edge of insanity but never becoming fully insane."

_Location: Konoha council room_

Naruto and Naruko were in the Konoha council room currently discussing about the mission that they had returned from. Sasuke was now in hospital with serious lacerations on his body, particularly in his mid-section, and was being treated.

"So what you are saying is we now have not one but two demon children in Konoha!" Shouted someone on the civilian council whilst Tsunade was massaging her temples due to a headache.

"While not viewing them as demon children I believe for the good of the village that these two be banished," Koharu spoke.

"Need I remind you that these two here have saved Konoha from Gaara and stopped a comrade of the Leaf from turning traitor," Tsunade said.

"Yes but they stopped Sasuke by almost killing him!" Homura shouted.

"I agree and the fact that it has been shown that Naruto cannot control the Darkness, as he calls it, shows that he is a threat to the village and that he should at least be banished," Danzo said to which, begrudgingly, Tsunade had to agree with.

The fact was that with Naruto unable to control the Darkness he was a current threat to Konoha.

"You prove a point but I have a compromise," Tsunade said through gritted teeth, "Naruto is to be banished but once he can control the Darkness the banishment is to be lifted is this fair."

"I can see the merit to this so I agree," Danzo said, already scheming.

"I speak on behalf of myself and Homura when I say that this is an acceptable compromise and agree," Koharu said.

"Very well as of now Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konoha until he can better control the Darkness the person in question has tomorrow to pack and say any goodbyes required before he leaves at dusk the same day," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

This saddened the siblings and enraged them to no end. They had heard what the civilian council had said and, although they would never admit it openly, could see most of those on the shinobi council shaking their heads in agreement.

_At Naruto/Narukos apartment, time 12:00pm._

The siblings got in to their house and fell on the couch and started thinking about what Naruto was to pack. That was when it hit Naruto, and the idea sounded so simple.

"Sis what if we left tonight, you know for good, and be rid of this hell pit," Naruto said.

"Naruto this is our life, our home, were the hell would we go," Naruko said.

"Look Sis this place has never been a home to you and since I am related to you neither has it ever been a home to me, there really aren't many who actually like us and we could start up a new family free of Konoha and all the glares," Naruto reasoned and the argument did sound convincing.

"Ok but when do we leave and how do we get out?" Naruko asked.

"Well on our way back to Konoha the Darkness spent some time going over its powers with me and it's at its most powerful at night so why not leave right now we could sneak past the gates and anyone who tried to stop us the Darkness would kill," Naruto said.

"Well ok, but we are getting one more person," Naruko said and Naruto immediately caught on and grinned his foxy grin.

"Sure we can get our old friend to come along, I know for a fact that she hates Konoha as well," Naruto said as they walked out of the apartment and ran towards the Kurama mansion.

Once there Naruko knocked on the door and soon enough Yakumo Kurama appeared. Yakumo Kurama contained the Ido demon inside her so as soon as she, Naruto and Naruko met when the siblings walked past and saw her painting the two girls quickly understood each other. Naruto had sympathy for her due to growing up with a sibling who contained a demon and the three became fast friends. Now news had gotten to Yakumo that Naruto had a demon so when she saw Naruto she immediately tackled him.

"I am so sorry Naruto you should never have had to face the fate of having a demon inside you," Yakumo said.

"It's ok but we came here to talk," Naruto said turning serious.

"About what?" Yakumo asked whilst tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"We're breaking out and was wondering if you wanted to come with us," Naruko said.

"Sure anything to escape this hell hole of a village," Yakumo said angrily and they ran off.

As the mansion was behind Konoha they just ran off into the forest to where they would never be seen again for a long time. Though Naruko and Yakumo failed to notice the note that Naruto had put in Tsunades office while he and Naruko headed to the Kurama mansion.

_Location Konoha the next morning._

Tsunade walked into her office to see a note there. She picked it up, read it, reread it with wide eyes and ten broke into sobs on the floor while the note fell next to her. If one were to read the note this was what it said:  
_Dear Tsunade_

_ Sorry for this but we have to escape the hell hole known as Konoha. Please tell everyone about the Kyubi and the Darkness and be sure to know that Yakumo Kurama will most likely be coming with us. We have left on our own free will and therefore have to be stated as missing ninja. We chose this path and we promise to not harm Konoha unless provoked which, knowing the villagers and the council, will almost certainly happen I look forward to when I can next see you._

_ Farewell from Naruto and Naruko_

**A/N: So there is the second chapter and Naruto has been banished and has Yakumo with him. Also appearance and age wise Naruto currently looks like he did in the first season of the anime and Naruko is basically sexy jutsu Naruto but with her hair let down and it's red and she also wears the same jumpsuit. Yakumo looks exactly the same as she does in the anime. As for age all three of them are 12 years old and shall be 18 years old once the time skip happens and all the other characters will be around the ages of 16, 17 and 18. Sov out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto revealed

**A/N: Ok I have a confession to make. Any readers of this story that are also readers of TZoS I am not going to update that until this one is almost if not completely finished as I have lost the drive I had to write that story for the time being, sorry for all those awaiting an update. Anyway this chapter shall see a time skip to the Shippuden series. I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

Naruto was once again in that room with the Kunai being twirled around his finger, with his face and clothes still covered in shadows.

"For 6 years I've had the Darkness and during the first three of those years I realized something, you can never escape it only learn about it," Naruto said, "if you can learn about it you can attempt to better control it."

_Location: Ruins of the Land of Whirlpools six years after banishment._

It had been six years since Naruto, Naruko and Yakumo had left Konoha to start a new life. The three got along well and stayed in the Land of Neck for a while. That was where they met their fourth traveling partner, Hirako.

_Flashback 5 months since banishment. Location: Land of Neck._

"So we finally made it here now what?" Naruto asked.

"We look around for jobs and get enough money to last us a while," Yakumo said.

"Then let's go!" Naruko shouted with enthusiasm and sprinted off.

Naruko turned a corner and bumped into a man who was also turning the same corner and she fell on her ass.

"Woops sorry didn't see where I was going," Naruko said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem accidents happen," The man said.

Just then Naruto and Yakumo came running to help Naruko.

"Sis you ok?" Naruto asked but when the man saw him his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You there what's your name?" The man asked.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki why?" Naruto said.

That was when Naruto got a good look at the man. He was wearing an orange jacket, a beret and jeans. He had blond hair, the shade of which was almost identical to Narutos. Finally his face looked so much like a goat it was funny.

"Never thought I would see ya again Naruto but I'm Hirako, Hirako Shinji-Uzumaki, your cousin on your mother's side," Hirako said.

This caused both of the siblings jaws to unhinge and Hirako to give them his usual, full teeth, grin.

_End flashback_

"_Heh that was when we learned of our parents, fucking dad sealing the Kyubi inside sis making her life miserable, what was he thinking,_" Naruto thought, "_mom we _will _make you proud you can count on it._"

That was when someone came up to Naruto and said, "S-s-sir there is a l-letter for you."

The man's name was Johnny Powell, an expert in demonology specifically the Darkness. He was the same age as Hirako, 24, and he and Naruto soon became the expert on demonology in the elemental nations trading their knowledge for information about the Hidden Villages and what was going on to further their knowledge.

"Show me," Naruto said.

"R-right away s-sir," Johnny said as he walked off.

Soon enough he was back with a letter which Naruto opened. The letter said.

_To the Middonaito Akuma Kyoju (Midnight Demon Professor)_

_ We at Konoha have heard of your work and extensive knowledge on demons. We ask for information on two demons and would like if you could come to Konoha, though we can send a team out to you if you would prefer. We would greatly appreciate the support to better understand the Akatsuki and their goals. _

_ From Tsunade Senju current Hokage of the Leaf _

"_Hmm should or shouldn't I go, hard choice,_" Naruto thought to himself.

"**Well if you go then you can learn what those pitiful friends of yours are up to and there is a chance for blood,**" The Darkness replied making itself known.

"_Oh hey Darkness, guess you're right and if I don't go they will assume that I want them to come to me and that I defiantly don't want,_" Naruto thought as he agreed with the Darkness.

"Johnny go tell sis she is in charge whilst I am in Konoha talking to granny Tsunade," Naruto said to the slightly crazy Johnny.

"Ok Naruto and if you're in trouble you remember what to do right?" Johnny said.

"Yep just send a darkling back here to tell you guys," Naruto said and Johnny nodded and walked away to tell Naruko.

Naruto then jumped off the rock he was sitting and donned the cloak he now wore. It was completely black and looked like an Akatsuki cloak but instead of the clouds there was a purple serpent that started at the bottom and coiled its way up the cloak with the head resting on the left shoulder.

He then grabbed his weapons: a sword, an axe and his staff that had grown shorter over the years somehow and was now more like a walking cane that he used with his right hand resting on the skull. Finally he grabbed what looked like a flint lock pistol and put into a shuriken holster on his right leg.

He then walked into the shadow of a tree and placed both hands on his cane, the left hand on top of the right hand. He then tapped his cane on the ground and he slowly sunk into the shadows.

_Location: Konoha_

Not much had changed in Konoha, in fact everything was the same the only difference being that Tsunade now had her head on the Hokage monument.

Tsunade was in her office with her head resting on her left hand when all of a sudden a man with a straw hat to cover his eyes and top of his face started rising up from the shadow in the right corner of her room.

As he rose higher she could see he had a sword and an axe crossed on his back in an X formation and was holding a cane with the left hand on top of the right one. The cane had a skull on the top where his hands rested with eyes that glowed purple.

Tsunade was immediately alert and asked the one thing that everyone would ask if someone just appeared in your office with no prior warning, "Who the hell are you!"

"I am the Middonaito Akuma Kyoju at your service, I believe you wanted to ask me some questions?" The man asked Tsunade in a voice that Tsunade could've sworn she had heard before.

"Yes please take a seat," Tsunade said.

"No thanks, I don't like glare," The man said.

"Well ok then that can be stopped," Tsunade said as the window that overlooked Konoha had a curtain placed over it.

The man walked to the chair and sat down, "Ok first what do you believe the Akatsuki has to gain from getting the Biju in their possession?" Tsunade asked.

"Well the Akatsuki, as far as I know, want to destroy the 5 Hidden Villages with the power of the tailed beasts next," The man said.

"What do you know on the Darkness?" Tsunade said as she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Ah the Darkness, new demon around here isn't it, heard the host came from this village before he was banished," The man started and Tsunade just narrowed her eyes further not liking to remember when she had to banish Naruto and Naruko, "well why don't you ask the host himself I mean he is in this room."

"What where?!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"Right in front of you actually," The man said.

"What?" Tsunade said clearly confused before her eyes widened in shock as everything fell into place.

The fact that he was the expert in demonology and knew about the Darkness without her making it public. The fact that he had only appeared 2 years ago after Naruto was banished. The hat to mask the hair and eyes that could've gotten him identified. The walking cane that looked a lot like a staff she had seen a certain boy with 6 years ago before he was banished.

That was when he took off his hat and two demon arms sprouted from his back and began snarling at her. Underneath the hat was blond hair, longer than when he was banished, and six whisker like birth marks.

"Naruto," Tsunade said in shock.

"How's it been granny," Naruto said and then flashed Tsunade one of his usual foxy grins.

**A/N: Third chapter done and two new people introduced. Anyone who has played the Darkness 1 or 2 will know who Johnny is. He is basically an insane man who knows almost everything about the Darkness and its history. Also to clear up any confusion this is the world of The Darkness 2 I am using in this story not the Darkness 1. Please review and tell me what you think, Sov out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**A/N: Chapter 4 and this story is now my most popular story. Also for those that are possibly skipping the Unknown location bits of Naruto talking about the Darkness. Please read those as they are actually there to play a part in the story and there role in the story shall be revealed at a later date. Anyway in this chapter we shall see what goes on in the meeting between Tsunade and Naruto. I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

Naruto was in the same room as last time but things were a little different, for one you could see Narutos clothes they were the same clothes he was wearing to his meeting with Tsunade and the floor was slightly brighter. One could now tell that the wood was oak.

"You know the Darkness cannot have all of its power contained in one host body at any one time, so it splits it in other artefacts," Naruto began, "these artefacts are the Midnight Stick, Kusanagi, The Dark Axe and the Arm of Night and it is said that the one who can wield all of these can access the full power of the Darkness, that's why I made it my personal mission to find and learn how to use all of them."

_Location: Konoha Hokages office_

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Tsunade questioned the Darkness host in front of her.

"Well no reason but now that you mention it," Naruto started as he whipped the flint lock pistol from his kunai holster out and pointed it at Tsunades face, "why are you trying to find out about the Darkness."

"Because you are now a very dangerous threat to the village in the council's eyes due to you being a double S-rank criminal, one of the highest ranking in the book, so we had to learn more in case you attacked Konoha," Tsunade stated.

"But I told you that I would never attack Konoha unless given a good reason didn't I," Naruto said, "So what's the real reason behind finding out more about the Darkness."

"We were going to eliminate you before you decided to attack Konoha but in order to do so we had to learn all we could about the Darkness," Tsunade said sadly.

This was when the door opened and the demon arms had to retract back into Naruto to avoid death by the light and 3 people walked in.

"Lady Tsunade we are here to…Naruto," The person at the front said clearly shocked and Naruto recognized the voice instantly and therefore could tell who the other one was but couldn't tell who the last two were were.

"Well I guess the old gang is back together right, Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto said without turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said as he reached for his Windmill Shuriken on his back.

"Well Tsunade here wanted to know more about the Darkness in order to eliminate me and I was about to shoot her in the face," Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Wait Naruto if you don't want to destroy Konoha for what we did to you then what is your current goal?" Tsunade asked trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Well, as it turns out, Konoha and my group have a common enemy at the moment," Naruto said.

"Wait group what are you talking about Naruto?" The new sensei said questioned.

"I'm talking about Jigoku (**meaning Hell**), a group made up of S-rank criminals much like Akatsuki and our current common enemy is the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Well seeing as we have a common enemy how about you show Konoha how strong you and your group is by helping us take down an Akatsuki pair," Tsunade said trying to get Naruto on their side.

"Are their names Kakuzu and Hidan by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are and I was just about to send Tenzo, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai here to go as back up," Tsunade said, "maybe you can accompany them."

"Fine but I will meet you at the dead forest border of Fire Country with another from my group who will be suited for this," Naruto said as he walked to the left corner of Tsunades office.

With that he sank into the shadows and was gone.

"What a way to exit," Sai said.

_Location: Ruins of Whirlpool Country_

Naruto rose from the shadow of the rock he sank into when he went to Konoha.

"Hirako come here will ya!" Naruto shouted and all of a sudden Hirako Shinji-Uzumaki appeared.

Hirako hadn't changed much except for the fact that he now had the same serpent design as the one on Narutos cloak but it was red and was on the right sleeve of his orange jacket. The reason for the serpent was actually the symbol of Jigoku and the different colours symbolised rank. Purple being the leader, red being second in command and white being the colour for everyone else.

"Yes Naruto," Hirako said.

"We are to help Konoha kill two Akatsuki members," Naruto said.

"Yes they are Hidan and Kakuzu seems you will get your vengeance sooner than you thought," Naruto said and he could see the sparkle in Hirakos' eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Hirako said as he put his hand on Narutos' shoulder and they both sank into the shadow of the rock.

_Location: Border of Fire Country (Destroyed Forest)_

Naruto appeared out of a shadow under one of the trees startling all of team 7.

"How the hell do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Darkness," Naruto replied.

"Who did you bring with you Naruto?" Tenzo asked.

"This is Hirako, one of the other members of Jigoku and our best Taijutsu fighter," Naruto said, "and my cousin."

"Wait what!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted together.

"Yes I am Narutos' cousin Hirako Shinji-Uzumaki," Hirako said as he introduced himself with is usual smile.

"We ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are move out!" Tenzo shouted and both groups took off.

**A/N: That is the end of the fourth chapter and next chapter shall be a modified version of the Kakuzu and Hidan fight, where we shall finally see the Darkness in its first fight and learn what exactly it is that Hirako wants to take vengeance for. Anyway I had to change the title because as it turns out Hokai means Ear Association which just sounds stupid. So I changed it to Jigoku which means Hell so the title of the story no longer reads, 'Rise of Ear Association' and now read, 'Rise of Hell.' Sov out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Conversion and Battle

**A/N: Chapter 5 and for those thinking that Naruto shouldn't be helping Konoha. There is an explanation. At the moment Naruto and Konoha have a common enemy in the Akatsuki and therefore he doesn't see the problem working with Konoha to defeat this common enemy. Also Naruto doesn't outwardly hate Konoha apart from the council and the villagers. He actually is indifferent to most of the Ninja population. I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

This time Naruto appeared to be sitting on a bed instead of the floor. Everything else was the same as the other times.

"Everything has its opposites, evil and good, fire and water, _dark and light_," Naruto said, "so that means that the Darkness would have to have an opposite and that opposite is the Angelus, the Angelus is everything the Darkness isn't the Darkness is dark and the Angelus is light, the Darkness wants chaos and the Angelus wants order, the Darkness needs a male host and the Angelus, needs a female host."

_Location: The dead forest with Team 10 + Kakashi and Hidan and Kakuzu_

"Let's go with the usual shall we?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"Indeed," Kakuzu said with his four masked beasts flanking him.

Then one of them died and Hidan had his head grow bigger and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KAKUZU!"

"Hey are we interrupting something," Hirako said as he and Naruto landed on a branch above them.

"Hey look it's you two again, come back for a rematch have ya?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah but this time you will be the ones dying at my feet!" Hirako shouted as he dropped down and punched Kakuzu in the face making him fly backwards. All the beasts simply slowly turned their bodies around to watch him.

Then Naruto jumped down and punched Hidan far away, "your fight's with me undead bitch," Naruto said as he appeared in front of him.

The battle had begun.

_With Hirako and Kakuzu_

By the time Hirako had arrived at where Kakuzu was he had already gotten up.

"So kid you've gotten stronger," Kakuzu stated.

Hirako said nothing as he appeared in front of Kakuzu before he could blink and punched him in the chin, hard. So hard that he went several feet in the air.

"**Gravity Style: 0G Battlefield!**" Hirako shouted and all of a sudden Kakuzu was just floating there.

"The fuck?" Kakuzu said.

But for an answer he got a fist to the face thanks to Hirako who was floating now where Kakuzu used to be.

"Don't you see I have control over gravity and right now I have made it so there is no gravity thus we are floating," explained Hirako.

Then Hirako flew forwards towards Kakuzu who was about 5 feet away from him and punched him in the gut before yelling, "**Gravity Style: Regular G Battlefield!**" After which gravity returned to normal causing Kakuzu who had just been punched in the stomach to go flying backwards into the ground.

"_Wonder how Hidan is doing?_" Kakuzu thought as he got up and stared down Hirako.

_With Hidan and Naruto_

"That was a good punch kid," Hidan said as the three black beasts appeared behind him, "but you do realise that you cannot kill me right."

"Yes but you can't touch me to get the blood," said Naruto as he appeared in the shadow of a tree.

"Oh, and why is that you ignorant bitch," Hidan said.

"Nice mouth you have their but anyway this…," Naruto started as his two demon arms sprouted from his back, "is why."

"We'll see _boy_," Hidan said.

With that he ran at Naruto and prepared to swing his scythe only to find that once he was in the shadow that he was suspended in the air unable to move anything.

"Hey what the hell!" Hidan shouted angrily and that was when he noticed that the eyes on Narutos' staff were glowing with an eerie purple light.

Then the demon army with the massive under bite grabbed onto Hidans' arm, then proceeded to swing him in a full circle before slamming him into the ground. Then as Hidan was getting up he saw that Naruto was now holding the staff in his left hand and was wielding the axe that he had on his back with his right hand. Naruto then threw the axe and Hidan just had enough time to jump to the side.

"You missed," Hidan said arrogantly and then noticed Narutos' smirk and realised that his hand was outstretched and his palm open, and he was standing in front of Hidan.

Then when Hidan looked behind him he saw the axe flying back at him and just had enough time to duck as it flew over his head.

"Shit, better not underestimate this kid," Hidan said to himself as the beasts appeared behind him, "no holding back now kid!"

With that Hidan rushed Naruto, though this time with the beasts following behind him.

_With Kakuzu and Hirako_

Kakuzu had been fighting with Hirako for a good 2 minutes now and hadn't got a single blow in. He was constantly getting smacked around with Hirakos' ability to change gravity, "_Dammit with the fact that he can make gravity 10X heavier, normal or just non-existent is a pain,_" thought Kakuzu as he got up from yet another blow.

Hirako was standing there panting as the fight was taking a toll on him "_Have to finish this quickly, these constant swaps are draining my chakra fast,_" thought Hirako as he formulated a plan.

"Hey you want some help?" Kakashi asked as he appeared beside Hirako.

"Sure," Hirako said.

"So how we going to kill this guy?" Kakashi said.

"It's not a question of how to kill him but how _many_ times we have got to kill him," Hirako said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakuzu has 5 hearts, four seeing as you destroyed one with your Chidori," Hirako said.

"Well that makes things more difficult," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure Naruto can deal with the three other hearts but we have to deal with his main one," Hirako said.

"Ok but how?" Kakashi asked.

"Just listen," Hirako said and then whispered something in Kakashis' ear and one could see the faintest of smiles behind his mask.

"Ok let's give your plan a go," Kakashi said as they leapt into action.

"**Gravity Style: Almighty Pull!**" Hirako shouted from above Kakuzu and all of a sudden Kakuzu was ripped from the ground and flew upwards towards Hirako.

When Kakuzu saw Hirakos' fist ready he had only one thought, "_Oh Shit._"

Then as he got up to him, Hirako punched Kakuzu in the stomach making the rest of his body go up due to the force and then Hirako shouted, "**Gravity Style: 10X Gravity Battlefield!**"

With that the gravity around Kakuzu increased by ten and he fell, very fast, towards the earth below. Only to see Kakashi appear below him and jump up, Chidori in hand. Kakuzu once again thought, "_Oh Shit._"

"**Lightning Style: Chidori 1,000 Chirping Birds!**" Kakashi shouted and jumped up to meet Kakuzu mid fall. With the speed at which Kakuzu was falling and the speed of which Kakashi met him at, there was a reasonable explosion and hole in Kakuzus' chest when he finally did hit the ground.

Then out of the corner of his eye Hirako saw all the beasts run at Kakuzu and realised what they were going to do. They were going to merge with Kakuzu.

"Shit Kakashi get out of there!" Hirako yelled but it was too late. The lightning mask went into Kakuzus' body and he started to get up, only for the fire and the wind beasts to also go into his back turning him into a monster made of black threads.

"Not one but two hearts destroyed, how inconvenient now die!" Kakuzu yelled as the fire and wind masks appeared in the black threads and both of their mouths opened.

That was when a wind/fire combination jutsu was launched and destroyed everything it hit. Kakuzu was sure it would kill Kakashi before he heard.

"**Water Style: Ripping Torrent!**" Yamato yelled as he launched the water sphere at the fire jutsu.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dome!**" Then, courtesy of Yamato, an earthen dome formed around Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji protecting them. Hidan was just immortal so nothing bothered him, Hirako just used gravity style to stay up in the air out of harm's way and Naruto just went into a shadow until the attack passed over.

When the earthen dome went away Hidan landed next to Kakuzu and whistled at his appearance. "Man they must be strong to drive you into a corner buddy," Hidan exclaimed.

Just then Kakuzu attacked Hidan and Hidan leapt back to Naruto. "The lightning mask showed me how your fight went, you've turned traitor and must die," Kakuzu said shocking all Konoha ninja present.

"He gave me the option to be rid of you, and live without the fear of being hunted down finally let's not mention that travelling with Jigoku will mean that I can perform my rituals in peace," Hidan said while there was a mix of reactions.

The Konoha ninja were surprised that Naruto managed to get Hidan of all people to convert to his side.

Hirako just understood that Jigoku needed a new, powerful member and Hidan would fit in with the group nicely.

Naruto was impassive as he stood next to the Konoha ninja as he already knew about this.

"Well Kakuzu this was fun but the Darkness is itching to fight you so let's do this ok," Naruto said as he stared at Kakuzu.

"Sure kid let's go," Kakuzu said as he changed form again now appearing to have a spider's web on his back.

"Be careful what you ask for," Naruto said as he turned around.

"Come on fight me you child!" Kakuzu roared at Naruto.

"Why fight a walking corpse?" Naruto asked.

Though before Kakuzu could ask what he meant he was engulfed by an explosion from behind. When the smoke cleared one could see a heavily injured Kakuzu with Naruto standing behind him, demon arms gone now due to being in the sunlight.

"The answer is you don't," Naruto said and turned and walked away without first using his ability, "**Black Hole**."

A red/black void opened and sucked Kakuzu in, crushing him before exploding outwards sending his body parts all over the place.

Naruto turned back to the Konoha ninja and said, "Jigoku will not harm Konoha so long as we have a common enemy and we are not attacked by Konoha ninja, but if you dare to attack us we will destroy Konoha and don't doubt, even for a second, that we don't have the power to do so."

With that Naruto, Hirako and Hidan walked into the shadow of a tree only to melt into it.

**A/N: It has been so long! Sorry everyone but I have had such a busy few weeks with tests and assignments and getting sick. But I finally finished this chapter with much inner debate with myself over how I wanted the fight to go.  
Also I added Hidan to the group as he is my all-time favourite Akatsuki member and he is such a good character that I couldn't kill him off. So Hidan shall be tagging along with Jigoku.  
Till next time Rakk out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Training begins!

**A/N: For anyone wondering if there shall be any Sasuke bashing there shall not be, also pairings are up for debate but I would prefer it to be a Naruto Yakumo as they are both in Jigoku, any other pairing are up for debate. I do not own Naruto or the awesome game The Darkness.**

_Location: Unknown_

Naruto appeared to be in some sort of study room at a desk, once again everything else is the same.

"The Darkness is weird, it lives in another but doesn't like to be controlled instead it likes to control the host, in other words the Darkness loves the moron it can control and fears the intelligent one it can't control," Naruto started, "though there was one host known to actually merge with the Darkness and damn was his life a living hell."

_Location Ruins of Whirlpool Country_

Naruto, Hirako and Hidan rose out of the shadow of the rock that Naruto left from.

"That is the weirdest way to travel," Hidan said.

"You get used to it after a while," Naruto said as he walked away.

Hidan just looked at Hirako and Hirako just shrugged his shoulders and walked away and soon after Hidan followed. They kept walking till they found a cave and went inside, a few staircases later and they were at the edge of a room carved out from inside the cave. In the middle of the room Naruko and Yakumo were sparring whilst Johnny was being the referee. After a while of watching Naruto whistled and all turned their heads to look at him.

"Naruto!" Yakumo shouted as she hugged him.

"Glad your back bro," Naruko said.

Naruko was wearing an orange and black tracksuit with matching pants (think Naruto in his Shippuden clothes but as a female with red hair), she had turned into one of those drop dead gorgeous type of girls and her hair now reached the small of her back. Her white Jigoku serpent symbol was located on her right trouser leg.

Yakumo wore a battle kimono which was red with blue lilies on it. She had curves in all the right places and a reasonable sized chest area. Her Jigoku serpent symbol was on the back of the kimono. She also had a bow slung around her back with a quiver also strapped to her back. Over the years she and Naruto had become girlfriend boyfriend.

Finally Johnny was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath, with black formal pants. His Jigoku serpent symbol was on the left pant leg.

"Ok first off we have a new member Hidan," Naruto said and Hidan walked forward and Naruko, Yakumo and Johnny just nodded, "girls he will need a uniform later."

The girls got a devilish smile at that and Hidan wondered if he would be ok in their hands.

"Also before the fight I managed to sneak some of these off of Kakashi," Naruto said as he pulled out 4 slips of paper, "this is chakra paper and Johnny, Hirako, sis and myself shall be learning what our affinities are as Yakumo you have your genjutsu and Hidan you are immortal and have your curse jutsu."

Each of the named members took a slip and channelled chakra into them.

The results were like this: Johnnies paper became soggy and damp, Hirakos' paper floated up and the crumpled, half of Narukos' was cut and the other half burst into flame and Narutos' turned almost black with how dark the brown the paper was and then pretty much disappeared in an instant with how fast it crumbled.

"So Johnny you have a Water nature, Hirako has a gravity and Lightning nature, sis has a Wind and Fire nature and I seem to have a very, _very _Earth strong nature," Naruto concluded.

"So what now?" Yakumo asked.

"Now we go off and train and in 2 months meet back here and plan our next move to take down the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Hai," Everyone said in unison and jumped out of the cave and away to train.

"**Naruto want to know a little secret?**" Said the Darkness.

"_So you are alive in there and what?_" Naruto mentally asked.

"**You could use an extremely advanced elemental nature,**" The Darkness stated.

"_Wait what_," Naruto mentally replied.

"**Well in the elemental countries I am basically the embodiment of Yin chakra and we can use that to our advantage,**" The Darkness explained.

"_Interesting…" _Naruto thought.

"**Indeed but first we will have to go find that spy of yours,**" The Darkness said to Naruto.

"_Right her,_" Naruto mentally said, with regret in his voice.

"**I don't approve of it either brat but in order to train to use this nature you will need her help!**" The Darkness shouted at him.

"_Fine, fine we will go to her,_" Naruto mentally said clearly annoyed with the situation.

With that he went into the middle of the cave where there was a big shadow and tapped his cane down. Slowly he sank into the shadow and disappeared from the Jigoku hideout to meet an old friend.

_Location: outside unknown cave_

Naruto rose from the shadow of a rock and just shouted into the cave, "OI GUREN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"I'm coming brat now what do you want," Guren said as she exited the cave.

"I need you to help me train," Naruto said.

"Why can't you just train with the Darkness for devils sake I am still collecting information on Orochimaru for you," Guren said.

This was true, Naruto had gotten Guren to become his spy to keep tabs on Orochimaru as she was infuriated with him after he rejected her as his new body. Thus she took up the offer to be a double agent for Jigoku and became their master spy.

"Normally yes but for this training I need you and only you can help," The leader of Jigoku said.

"What is it," Guren said realising that Naruto had become all business like.

"I need you to help train me in my newfound power of Crystal Style," Naruto said.

If her skeletal structure would've allowed it her jaw would've been on the floor now.

**A/N: So we are in a bit of filler and will be going over Narutos' training for a bit. Also yes I have revealed the styles and shall explain why Naruto even needs an elemental style considering he has the Darkness next chapter. Also my updating has been slower as it is nearing the end of the school year and everything is crazier than before. So do not expect another chapter until school ends which is in 2 weeks on Thursday. Rakk out.**


	7. AN

**A/N: Please read account to find out the future of this story…**


End file.
